


Títere

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Se puso de pie como si se tratase de un inferí, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, una vez dentro de la poca seguridad que aún le quedaba.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Títere

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este Drabble está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Su vida se había terminado, quizás no en el sentido literal, pero de cierta forma lo había hecho, no encontraba forma alguna de sobrevivir a eso, sus gritos se habían apagado hacía unos minutos, y los amigos de su padre se habían dejado de reír de él, sin embargo, aún estaba recostado sobre el piso, con las lágrimas cayendo todavía a sus costados, tapando sus oídos, y pese a lo incómodo que eso pudiese ser, se quedó ahí, vivo, pero sin vida.

Ya no había nada de él que se pudiese salvar.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tuvo que perderlo todo?

No odiaba a sus padres por la vida desafortunada que tenía, sino se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber podido huir, pero ¿de qué hubiese servido huir si no había estado dispuesto a dejar a sus padres atrás?

¿También habría sido capaz de dejarla a ella atrás? Claro que no ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Era un cobarde que siempre se escondía bajo la túnica de sus padres, el poco valor que tenía, lo había gastado, lo había reunido todo, para acercarse a ella.

A la valiente y hermosa Ginevra Weasley, al inicio había sido complicado, pero, aun antes de terminar el curso, cuando se despidió de ella, escondido entre los estantes de la biblioteca, creyó que lo tenía todo, pensó que podía luchar él solo contra el mundo.

Pero si ella pudiese verlo en ese momento, se reiría de él, de lo pobre y patético que se veía, quería vivir por ella, pero incluso sentía que habían arrancado su espíritu de su cuerpo.

Inerte y vacío era como se encontraba en ese momento, nada de lo que hiciera, por muy bueno que fuese, podría servirle de algo, incluso si ganaba la guerra él solo, incluso si le decía a Dumbledore y Potter todos los planes del señor tenebroso, de nada serviría.

La marca en su brazo contaba una historia distinta.

Incluso ella, cuando la viera, no confiaría en él jamás.

Se puso de pie como si se tratase de un inferí, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, una vez dentro de la poca seguridad que aún le quedaba, las uñas de su mano derecha se enterraron en la marca tenebrosa recién hecha en su brazo, la sangre salió, pero incluso si se arrancaba el brazo, ya nada cambiaría.

Incluso si quisiera luchar, ahora todo lo que le quedaba eran recuerdos, como los de una vida apagándose, antes de desvanecerse en la nada, cada que ella venía a su mente, el recuerdo de lo vivido con ella se le iba entre los dedos, como humo queriendo contenerlo, como el agua siguiendo su curso.

Volvió su vista a la nada, la oscuridad lo engulló aprisa, todos aquellos recuerdos se perdieron en el abismo, después de todo…

Él ya no era más el Draco que Ginny Weasley amaba, ahora solo era un títere más del señor tenebroso, la marca en su brazo señalaba su esclavitud, y que ahora era de su propiedad.


End file.
